I'm a Normal Girl, Honest
by chikara28
Summary: Kagome has done everything to hide her time traveling, but what happens if one day, in modern times she is forced to make a choice. To protect and be revealed or stand by and do nothing?
1. On That Fateful Day

I'm a Normal Girl, Honest

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Summary: Kagome has done everything to hide her time traveling, but what happens if one day, in modern times she is forced to make a choice. To protect and be revealed or stand by and do nothing?

Chapter One: On That Fateful Day

"speech"

'thoughts'

'Here I am, a sixteen year old girl living two completely different lives. In one I am…. er was a great student and got great marks, am a loving daughter and live in a shrine. I have three great friends, Ayumi, Eri and Yuka, and someone even has a crush on me. Sounds great doesn't it? Well that's just part of me.

My other life is down a well in Feudal Era Japan, hunting for jewel shards with Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, and Inuyasha. We fight demons and have to collect all the pieces of the Shikon no Tama before Naraku gets them. I have a bow and arrow, purification powers, and deal with things that are in fairy tales. Like demons, and curses, and time travel. I've also seen things that no one in this day and age should see, battles, wars, bloody massacres, dead bodies are far as you can see, and more hurts to my friends and myself then any modern person should see. But here I am, I'm here, in school, back again until my next "illness" strikes again and I'm "incapacitated" so I can't go to school.

"I wonder what Miss Flanders would say if I handed this into her" Kagome Higurashi muttered under her breath.

She was sitting in her eleventh grade English class writing a report on "My Life According to Me". As she looked around she saw the rest of her classmates writing busily on their assignments. Yuka was looking up at the ceiling as though she expected inspiration to come from there. Eri was writing furiously as she tried to fit the most into the time allowed. Eri always got top marks on everything. She used to be like that. And Ayumi, Ayumi was… well it looked like she was doing her assignment but Kagome could see that she was gazing hungrily at Ryan sitting in the corner.

"Okay class, you have ten minutes left to complete your assignment", said Miss Flanders from her desk.

With a muttered explicative Kagome crumpled up her paper in front of her and pulled out a new sheet of paper. 'Okay girl, you gotta think on this one, what's can you get written in ten minutes? Come on think, think, think, there has to be something to write about. After sitting there for a couple of seconds it occurred to her, a proverbial flash of light.

"Aha, it's perfect. Miss Flanders will surely love this." Kagome began to write and as she finished the last line the bell rang.

"Phew, finally it's done and I think I'll get a good mark on this" said Kagome happily giving herself an imaginary pat on the back.

After she handed in her paper and started out for home Eri came up to her and asked her if she was feeling better after her latest bout of influenza, and then Hojou came up asking about her broken arm at the same time.

"But your grandfather told me you had broken your arm while falling down the stairs" questioned Hojou.

"Yeah" answered Eri. "And he told me you were sick at the exact same time. What's up Kagome?"

"Oh, uh well you see," said Kagome as she frantically searched her mind to answer this dilemma.

"She was sick with a cold and she fell down the stairs because she was delirious" interrupted Souta as he walked up to the little group.

"You poor thing" cried Hojou. "I'll get you some cream that is supposed to soothe aching muscles."

"That must have been quite an experience," added Eri

"Yeah it was" said Kagome blandly. 'If he is going to make up these things, why doesn't he keep his stories straight!' she thought angrily.

"Come on sis, since you're feeling better mom said that you can have your friends over for dinner."

"She did?" replied Kagome. "Cool, well Eri and Hojou to I suppose can you guys come over tonight?"

"I can," answered Eri

"No, I'm very sorry Kagome, but me and my family are going out for a vacation this weekend, so I won't be able to make it."

"That's to bad Hojou, another time perhaps?" 'Thank God, he is nice, but uh such a bore. I've had more stimulating conversations with Koga.'

"Oh your offer is most generous Kagome, bye now," replied Hojou as he biked away.

"I guess I'll see you at around six then Eri, if you see Yuka and Ayumi invite them along as well okay" said Kagome as she walked off towards home.

"How did you think up that so quickly Souta, and better yet, how does everyone keep believing these mysterious illnesses I keep contracting?"

"Don't look at me Kagome, I have no idea."

The rest of the journey home continued in silence except that Kagome kept getting the feeling like she was being watched or followed. When she commented on it to Souta he said that it was probably just a stray dog following them. When Kagome turned back to look though, there was no one there but she thought she saw a shadow move out of the corner of her eye.

"Mom we're home!" yelled Souta as they walked through the door.

"How were your days?"

"My English report was entertaining, I wrote about living in a shrine and a peculiar legend about a girl who could time travel by jumping through the well that is connected to this shrine" chuckled Kagome. "I wonder who its could be about?"

"Kagome, you're taking needless risks with stories like that. We've had the school board on us demanding to see you when you've been gone. If your little adventures are discovered there is no telling what will happen," scolded Mrs. Higurashi.

"All right Mama, I'll be more careful here". 'Not like I need to do that enough in the Feudal Era. Just lat week I saw my what it is now? My hundredth battlefield, full of dead bodies from humans and demons alike' thought Kagome and she suddenly blanched. Swallowing quickly and pushed the thought out of her mind.

"I'm going up to do my homework until my friends come over okay mom."

"Okay sweety, I'll call when they're here"

Kagome raced upstairs and ran to her room shutting the door tightly behind her. Panting heavily she tried to push all the things she'd seen out of her mind. The bodies, the blood, the horror.

She knew that Sango and everyone tried to block her from the most of it, but the amount that she had seen was enough to haunt her. She was taking to waking up in the middle of the night because of horrible nightmares. Bags were appearing under her eyes because of her lack of sleep. But she could never tell her parents, her friends, she couldn't tell anyone about the things she saw, and the things that haunted her.

She pulled her homework out of her bag and tried to concentrate on it, but double displacements and combustion reactions just weren't on her mind at the moment. As she mused about the importance of science in her time and the complete lack of it in the Feudal Era she thought about when she last left, what had just happened.

_She looked up to the sky and saw the bat demon swooping down to attack her. Suddenly she saw a flash to her left and was pushed forward. Looking over her shoulder she saw Miroku with his staff making a barrier around the four of them. _

_She pulled an arrow out of the quiver on her back and fitted it to the bow. She aimed and let the arrow fly, but the demon somehow knew it was coming and evaded it easily. _

_Inuyasha called to her to stay back behind the barrier and let him deal with it. But she couldn't she couldn't safety there in safety while her friends, no, not her friends, her family were in danger. Sango, the sister she never had, as she flew around with Kilala and her boomerang whirling towards the demon loping one of its wings off. Kagome envied her strength. She had been through so much, and somehow found the strength to go on. _

_Miroku, the lecherous monk she had grown to love. His less than honorable quirks made him who he was. And she saw him there now, making a barrier with his own spiritual energy. Something found only in stories. But here it was, and he was using it to help them._

_Inuyasha, with the fabled sword of tetsusaiga swinging it with ease like it was nothing while it was double his size. A demon, well more exactly a half-demon, a rude, arrogant, crude demon. That's what the stories say. But Kagome had seen his other side. The kind gentle one, the one that craved to protect the people he called his friends. The one that showed now as he leapt about slashing at the demon, that was more than ten times his size, regardless of his own safety._

_This was the reason why Kagome couldn't hide behind, the reason why she had to fight. These people had accepted a girl from a time period of more than five centuries in the future, a time when she wasn't even always accepted. They had been through so much together, making their bond all the stronger. They were her family as much as Souta, Mama and Grandpa. She loved every single one of them, and could never imagine being without them. _

_She saw the injured and very pissed bat demon swoop down to attack Inuyasha and she knew, knew from watching these battles countless that he could not avoid it. _

_Sango cried and tried to distract the demon on Kilala, but with its one remaining wing it flung her crashing towards the ground. Miroku seized up and ran to help Sango. With a practiced efficiency no girl of sixteen should know, she pulled out an arrow and shot it right towards the jewel in the demon. As fast as she was though, the demon was faster and it attacked Inuyasha with its massive talons._

_While Kagome went to check on Inuyasha, to check to see how bad his wounds were she looked about and saw that Sango was bleeding but all right and Miroku was none worse for wear, for a man whose death came with each passing day. It suddenly occurred to her that this was the strangest thing in the world. _

_Here she was, in Feudal Japan with a demon, a monk, a demon exterminator, and she a Miko. She knew how to find the time by looking at the sun; she knew the traditions of a Japan five hundred years ago and had grown to love them Firing arrows, making arrows, and purifying demons had become second nature to her. She had walked across Japan searching for jewel shards while a half-demon named Naraku searched out to kill them. People and demons in this era had tried to kill her; she had a hit out on her life. A hut on the edge of a forest had become her home, and an old woman her mentor. She knew how to handle most injuries with herbs, and some medicines from her time. For the number of times she had to tend to her friends injuries and they, hers. She had been shot at, possessed, had her soul taken out, attacked by anything, and everything during one year of her life. All in all she was pretty sure she was the strangest sixteen-year-old girl she was sure of it. _

_And yet, this had somehow become normal. Battles with demons, tending to the wounds of her friends, and walking around looking for a fabled jewel and being hunted by a demon that wanted to kill her. Living off the land –or in her backpack- sleeping in inns because of "ominous black clouds", and facing death every day with only a bow and arrow and the trust in her friends. This was her life, and she loved it._

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she yawned smacking her lips. She looked about disorientated at first, but then she recognized her room but looking out her window the sun seemed to be in a different spot than before…

"Oh my God, it's almost six o'clock and I haven't done any of my homework!" she screamed.

"How could I fall asleep at a time like this? My time here is for studying, not sleeping" she groaned. "Oh well, not much I can do now, I guess I'll go down and see if dinner's almost ready."

Walking down the stairs and smelling the delicious smells of stir-fry she rubbed her eyes and mentally berated upon herself about going to sleep. 'Maybe all those sleepless nights are catching up on me'.

"Did you finish all your homework Kagome?" asked her mom as she walked into he kitchen.

"Yep almost all of it" she lied.

"That's good dear, I know how hard it is living two lives but I'm proud of you"

"Thanks mom"

The doorbell rang and she ran to grab it. "Oh there's the door I guess it's my friends are here already."

As she walked she heard what sounded unmistakably like giggling, lots of it. "Uggg" she groaned. 'Why do they giggle so much, are they that scatter-brained that all they can do is laugh at boys and clothes. They have no idea, no idea about anything' she mused.

As she opened the door Eri and Yuka screeched about seeing her while Ayumi calmly said hello and inquired about her health.

"Oh I'm doing great" said Kagome "never better". "Now, who's ready to eat?"

After a hearty meal they retired out to the Higurashi's backyard and the three girls stared in awe at the God Tree.

"Wow, it's so big" Ayumi said awed by its massive bulk

"I've seen it once before, but it still is pretty amazing huh Yuka" said Eri.

"Yeah" Yuka agreed. "Hey, Kagome what's this carved here, it looks like a heart with an "S" and an "M". It's in that part of the tree that looks kinda different"

Kagome coughed on the tea she was drinking and looked closely at the tree. The less worn part of the tree she knew was from Inuyasha being pined there for fifty years, but the "S" and "M" were something new. Then she remembered a couple of months ago.

_"My dear Sango, if this tree is still there is Kagome's time then I must place a symbol on it, one so that she will never forget us" commented Miroku one day as they were staying in Kadae's village to rest for a couple days. _

_Kagome was rather shocked but she agreed but warned him not to leave anything to incriminating on the tree for future generations._

_After carving at the tree for a couple of hours he announced that he was ready to unveil his "masterpiece". When the four of them walked up to see, all they saw was a tribute to Miroku and his love, a heart with an "S" and ad "M". "You stupid monk" growled Inuyasha "this is supposed to help Kagome remember us not-". He stopped after he saw Kagome keeled over in fits of giggles. _

"_No, Inuyasha, keep it. I'll always remember you Miroku, the monk who gropes every woman's butt. And Sango the demon slayer who can hit the hardest out of all of them and could stand by him through thick and thin. All the times you've asked girls to bear your child and all the times you've been hit for it. And you Inuyasha, I'll remember you as you protected me from the evil monk who tried to kidnap me and was so angry after he professed his love to me" chuckled Kagome. _

"_Keep it and I'll never forget"_

As she looked at the mark carved lovingly into the tree, she felt tears well up in her eyes. She saw the reflection of another girl in those marks, one who didn't exist here but five hundred years in the past.

When her friends started to look at her curiously she said it was probably just some kids playing around and professing their love for each other. And her friends accepted it, they accepted it just as they accepted her as a complete Kagome and never suspecting that a part of her would ever be in the Feudal Era and never come back.

As they walked back to the house after a suggestion of ice cream Kagome felt it, she felt it as she did so many times in the past. The presence of a demon, a strong one. Gasping she whirled around and started running towards the well. Before she could reach it though the well house cracked and split open from in the inside revealing a massive demon. She kept running ignoring the screams of Eri, Yuka and Ayumi, and the shocked looks of her mom and Souta. Her bow was there and she had to kill that demon.

With no fear she went up until she was right beside it and grabbed her bow and quiver. Slinging it onto her back she went to protect her family and friends. When she got back far enough she pulled out and arrow and like so many times before she shot it straight at the demon and a blue light shone out of the tip crashing into it. But instead of purifying the demon, the arrow fizzled out and the demon ran out towards the street.

Racing after it she thought as to why the arrow didn't stop it. She was strong spiritually and could kill almost all demons with her powers but this one didn't even seem fazed. If she were back in the Feudal Era Inuyasha would have his tetsusaiga, Sango her boomerang, Miroku his staff and wind tunnel, and her, her arrows. Here it was just her and the bow. She had to find some way to kill the demon before it got to any innocent people. Thinking quickly she pulled out another arrow and focused as much energy into it as she could and shot. When the arrow hit she saw the demon stumble a little and she knew that more power would be needed then ever before to destroy it. The problem was, using these arrows sapped so much of her strength that she didn't know if she would have enough power to kill it.

As the demon charged through the residential streets of her suburb she kept up a fairly steady stream of arrows, launched with as much power as she could and it seemed to be working.

"He seems to be weakening, I think I'll only need a few more" panted Kagome as she ran after it stumbling a little. 'But do I have the strength to do it?' she wondered.

The demon stopped suddenly and Kagome saw her chance, tapping into her last resources she put more power in her arrow then she ever had before. The light of the arrow almost blinded her but she hoped that it would be enough; she had nothing else to give. Her last sight before she fainted from exhaustion was the demon dissipating and her family and friends running up looking scared for her life.

**TBC**

Author's Notes

This story is supposed to emphasize how dangerous the Feudal Era of Japan was and how Kagome is affected by it. Some of the things she's seen would scare me so I decided to write about it. She may be OOC but I wanted to do a more grown up Kagome because in the manga she becomes much more mature but the episodes I don't think show that. No Shippo because, well he bugs me so I'll not put too much of him in this story but don't worry it won't be all of Kagome in her time. She'll be going back quite soon, sometime about next chapter.

Please read and review no please please please read and review I want to know if my stories good, bad, crap, total crap? Offer me any suggestions or anything you want.

Until next time.

P.S. If anyone would like to beta this I'd be most grateful for your help!

Sneak Preview of Chapter Two - Sorry…

"**Kagome did what?" said a shocked Souta**

"**She accidentally hit a man and killed him," replied Mrs. Higurashi sadly. 'How are we going to explain this?' she wondered looking at Kagome lying in the hospital room.**


	2. Sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter Two: Sorry…

"speech"

'thoughts'

Note: This part of the story involves some legal and medical stuff. I being not a doctor nor a police officer just an avid CSI watcher who made up some of the things so don't hurt me for my misconceptions.

_Her last sight before she fainted from exhaustion was the demon dissipating and her family and friends running up looking scared for her life._

"Mrs. Higurashi, how did your daughter get like this?" asked the doctor at Tokyo General Hospital. "She fainted with exhaustion, which does not happen very often and we have to look into the circumstances for signs of possible abuse."

Mrs. Higurashi looked worriedly at Kagome lying unconscious on the hospital bed in the other room. "Please doctor will she be all right?" pleaded Mrs. Higurashi.

"Answer the question ma'am, your daughter appears to have various scars all over her body, and bruises and she fainted from exhaustion in your care. How do you explain all of this?" he repeated.

"Well you know, like any kid she got into various scrapes and of course she would have bruises, she's at the age when kids can't walk down a hallway without bumping into something" said Mrs. Higurashi with a very phony attempt at a smile.

"I have also checked her school records and it seems that for the past year your daughter has contracted some very severe illnesses and yet, I have never seen this girl once at this hospital, or any other in the area" he said accusingly.

"Well we've been having her treated in America for a lot of her illnesses as they have the best medical care possible there."

"Back to my first question Mrs. Higurashi, why does your daughter faint from exhaustion on the middle of the street, why was she carrying a bow and quiver, and why was there a dead boy found not twenty feet away from where your daughter was found with an arrow through his chest?

Mrs. Higurashi gasped, "Wh-a-t" she stammered. Someone was hit by arrow, is he okay?"

"He was transported here but there was nothing we could do, he died from blood loss. If you cannot explain things more adequately then your daughter will have to go to court on charge of this man's murder."

"Nooooooo" screamed Mrs. Higurashi. "Not Kagome she, she, she, she wouldn't, she couldn't. She would _never_ intentionally harm someone. She's a good girl, never would she do something like this, ever, and that's final." After saying her last sentence in a tone that would have no argument she ran into her room and hugged Kagome tightly.

"What can we do baby, you were just trying to protect us, you were just trying to protect the world. You've done things more selflessly this past year than more people would do in a lifetime. You put yourself in danger every day because you know its right. You want to do what's right, and here you are, doing what's right and getting punished for it," sobbed Mrs. Higurashi. "But don't worry, I'll protect you, I'll protect you, just as you protected us."

Souta came running into the room and saw his mom crying. He looked to the bed and saw Kagome lying there with monitors attached to her. "What happened mom?" What happened to Kagome?"

"Kagome did something Souta"

"Kagome did what?"

"She accidentally hit a man and killed him replied Mrs. Higurashi sadly. How are we going to explain this?' she wondered looking at Kagome lying in the hospitalroom.

"But how, Kagome would never do that" replied Souta. "She would never… kill someone"

"It was an accident. She was trying to hit a demon and the arrow hit a man on the street. Souta, I want you to listen to me, the doctors believe that we are abusing Kagome-

"Bu- but, but"

"No, just listen. They think the bruises and cuts on Kagome are from us, and she fainted because we didn't feed her or she had to run away from us. You, you are going to have to testify about our home. I said she got scars the way all kids get them, falling down and that sort of thing. The bow and arrow are for archery practice, which she does at a friend's house. She wasn't feeling that good that evening but she went anyway and fainted along the way. Someone must have grabbed an arrow and used it to kill a man. Do you understand Souta, this is very important.

Kagome, cuts and bruises 'cuz she fell down, archery practice at a friend's house, not feeling well, fainted, someone took an arrow and killed the man." Replied a very shocked Souta.

Mrs. Higurashi kissed him on the head. "Thank you, now keep to that story and only tell someone that if they ask you alright. Now get home and go to sleep and tell Grandpa that story and tell him to stay by it all right.

"Okay mom"

"Bye sweety"

As Souta walked out she looked back on her daughter. 'I don't know what else we can do, if they don't believe us then I don't know what we'll do.' Looking around she saw that she was alone and Mrs. Higurashi took down her strong façade and slid down the wall crying as her world ended.

Outside the room, the doctor from before and a police officer looked into the room.

What do you think officer?" asked the doctor. "Should I check the girl further for signs of abuse?"

"What did the mother say?" said the policewoman.

"She gave a story that was perfectly plausible but, I don't know, just something feels _wrong_.

"If in your judgment, the signs on the girl warrant an abuse case then that is your decision. It's up to you doctor."

"Yes, I would like to look further into this. I will examine her right now."

"I will come inside as well to inform Mrs. Higurashi about what is happening.

The two of them walked into the room and wee shocked to see Mrs. Higurashi sitting down on the wall her eyes red from crying.

Mrs. Higurashi, I'm Officer Eilke, I'd like to inform you that Doctor Yasuma here has determined that your status as safe guardian is being challenged and we are going to take Kagome and Souta out of your custody temporarily. She is to be examined and then taken to the police station to be questioned, and Souta will be taken to a temporary care home.

Noooooo, please don't, not my daughter!" cried Mrs. Higurashi. I'm a good mother I love her please no don't. They're all I have, don't take them away!"

"The girl has a rather large scar on left side at approximately the hip area, various scars of various sizes on her arms legs and torso area, bruises of multiple stages in these same areas, some looking very recent and others just fading. Various contusions are also present though none of them appear to be severe enough for scarring. Girl appears to be well nourished and healthy other than that."

"So what's the prognosis doctor?" asked Eilke.

"Although none of the injuries appear to be life threatening the number of them is quite astonishing. Is this normal in a typical abuse case?"

"Well there are two types of abusers, one takes great pleasure in large-scale assaults such as a beating with a baseball bat. The other is prone to induce numerous small injuries that can be explained under circumstances. Those are the ones that are the sane ones who know that their child may report them and they need to be able to explain the injuries. Did you find any evidence of these "illnesses" that the girl has reportedly had."

"No, her immune system is healthy and there is none of the long-term damage that is to be expected from some of the diseases she is reported to have had."

"What about any injuries that could support any long absences in order to have them be covered up at home?"

"No, none of the kind" reported the doctor. Unless they were made by a blunt object and would only leave bruises, but ones of that magnitude usually mar the bone underneath. This girl has none of that."

"Very strange, what about sexual abuse?" asked the officer rather tentatively. "Some abusers would not want their victim to be marred to much. I've seen it happen before" she said sadly.

"I've found no trace of sexual abuse by either sex. I know it's wrong to say, but I don't know, she just doesn't _look_ abused. I mainly wanted her here because the story of her mom was off. But the girl is fine, healthy and just a little banged up. Not enough for abuse but more than being normal for a girl of this age."

"What do you suggest?" asked Eilke.

"I'll put her back in her room and when she wakes up we'll see if she can explain anything."

"Wha-what, where am I" said Kagome as her eyes fluttered open. She looked around and all she saw were white walls and she was attached to a lot of wires and there were monitors around her. 'The last thing I remember is that demon, and me shooting that arrow, wow I was so tired.' "Where am I?" she voiced her last concerns aloud and almost jumped when she heard a voice from the corner of the room.

"You're at Tokyo General Hospital. I'm Officer Eilke and you are here because you collapsed because of exhaustion last night."

"I'm at the hospital, I fainted, why?"

"That's what we're trying to find out."

'Right I used my purification arrows; I remember the last time I used to many. I collapsed. Kaedae gave me some herbs but she pretty much just let me sleep. Did that happen here?"

Doctor Yasuma watched a combination of understanding and shock appear on the girl's face as she was lost I her own thoughts. He decided to cut right to the point and ask her straight out before she could have a chance to build up any walls.

"Kagome, do your mother or your grandfather ever hit or beat you?" he asked rather blandly.

"Whaaaaat!" screamed Kagome. "Are you serious?"

"We found an unusual amount of cuts and bruises on you and this is usually associated with abuse, and-"

"No!" she cut him off. "No my parent have _never _abused, me hit me, or done anything to me. The worst they have _ever _done is send me to my room. They love and if you assume that about them again then, then, then I'll… hurt you.

Yasuma looked at her with no expression but inside he was shocked at her vehement denial. 'It's to much to think she's lying with a refusal like that' he thought. 'She seems genuinely angry that we ever thought that, but then where did she get the bruises from?'

"Kagome, I'm very sorry we assumed this about you ad your family, but we've seen a lot of terrible things here. I guess it leads us to assume the worst" he tried to apologize.

"Fine, but don't you dare think that ever again!" she snapped.

"Why were carrying a bow in the middle of Tokyo?" he asked.

"Uh, um, I like archery"

"So you carry around a bow and arrow"

"Well, actually you see I was in a play and I'm an archer in the play, and that's why I had the bow, I have it to get into character."

"I see, then why did your mom say that you had archery practice?"

"Oh, well the practice helps me in the play because I have to shoot arrows and they want it to look real."

"So that's it," he said looking unconvinced.

'Crap, he didn't buy it. He's a lot harder to fool than my friends, they'd just ask me how the play's going' she thought.

"And why was there a man found on the street with an arrow in him?" he asked

"What?" "Someone got hit, with an arrow, I hit someone?" "Is he okay, is he alright?"

"I'm sorry to say this but he was killed."

"Oh, well um I didn't hit him, I mean I didn't mean to hit him, I mean… sorry…"

'She seems unconcerned, a little upset but not that shocked, who is this girl?'

"Um doctor, will I have to, uh testify?"

"Yes, I do believe that you will have to do that."

"Oh, um, when?"

"There's a hearing scheduled for tomorrow afternoon."

"Can I go home?"

"No, you will be going to your aunts house until we have the abuse charges dropped against you family.

"What, I can't go home? But I have to go see Inu- I mean I have to go home."

"You'll be able to pick up your stuff, but only with supervision from an officer at the time." 'What is up with kids these days? Who is this Inu person, her dog? But it seemed she was going to finish, a name?"

"I'll see you in the morning Miss Higurashi, sleep well" said Eilke as he walked out of the room.

As Kagome looked at his retreating figure she pondered over what she had been told. 'I never would have thought this could have happened… how did this happen. I mean there were demons in the middle Japan last night. They came through the well, but how? Only me and Inuyasha can go through the well. Oh crap, Inuyasha he's coming to pick me up tomorrow at noon, crap. If I'm not there and there are police officers crawling around the shrine… oh God what am I going to do?'

Her mind racing furiously she tried to think of a way to stop Inuyasha from coming but her mind was blank. She couldn't think of anything. The only thing she could only see was her tearing through the shrine courtyard and leaping into the well and staying the Feudal Era a fugitive in her time. While thinking of a way out of her predicament she realized how tired she was and her eyelids gently closed and she fell into an uneasy sleep.

"_Kagome, how long will you be with us this time?" inquired Sango. "The last time it was only for a few days."_

_"It's the start of Winter Break so I can be here for at least two weeks" she replied._

_That was about nine months ago. She had been in the Feudal Era for two weeks; they had found a total of two shards over the course of the two weeks. The one was found in a small rat demon that was terrorizing some farmer's fields. The second one, she still shuddered to think about it. _

_They had stopped at a small village after traveling for ten days straight. They were all dirty, and very tired. When the innkeeper offered them a place to stay because he remembered Miroku from a previous service he had done at the inn, the all readily agreed._

_She didn't sense a jewel shard; only occasionally an ominous presence would be at the corner of her feeling, and as quickly as it came, it would be gone. She thought nothing of it at the time but she would soon regret never have taken the warning. _

_When they all retired to sleep that night they were so tired that they fell into a deep sleep very quickly. Even Inuyasha slept deeper than usual. As she opened her eyes during the middle of the night she heard what sounded like a struggle in the hallway outside of the room. Crawling out of her bed she crept to the door and peeked out. What she saw was carnage of unspeakable proportions. All the other people at the inn had been hacked to pieces and their bodies were strewn about as though whatever killed them was searching for something. _

_After a brief moment of shock she absorbed it all. The hacked pieces of humans strewn about where she had slept, the crimson fluid that stained the pale skin of the ex-patrons and above all the coppery smell of blood. She screamed in absolute terror and turned around retching into the room. The sight she saw forced everything she had ever eaten out of her_

_Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku leaped out of their blankets and stared at her crumpled body on the ground. Then they looked out into the hallway and in a moment's time they were running out of the door with their weapons. Inuyasha stopped only for a second to tell her to stay in the room and leave it to them. _

_That moment's hesitation was enough to turn the tides in the battle to their disadvantage. As Miroku and Sango rushed to attack the woman that had walked out of the rooms, covered in blood. She turned to them and casually pulled out two swords and only their years of fighting kept the two of them from falling dead by the first strokes. Though wounded the charged again, this time with Inuyasha's aid and assaulted the mysterious woman. Their effort though was to no avail, and the woman moved like a snake to deflect all three of their attacks and cut them down._

"_Come here Miko," she hissed with the sound of a blade being pulled out of its scabbard. "Your friends cannot help you now." "The jewels call to me, there is no escape for you girl. You are all mine"_

_As she glided towards her, Kagome was paralyzed with fear. She couldn't move if her life depended on it. She just watched impassively at the black shrouded woman slid towards her with increasing speed. Eying her quiver out of the corner of her eye, she made her move and lunged toward it. Grabbing one arrow out of it she gripped it and threw it at the woman's heart with all her might. Screaming in terror and pain the woman clawed at her in her final moment attempting to kill the one who had killed her. _

_As Kagome stared at the body she realized in shock that the woman was just laying there, her lifeblood pooling out below her from the wound in her heart. She wasn't disappearing as a demon would, but lying right in front of her. As Kagome looked at her hands she saw the blood of that woman on them. She had killed someone, not a demon but a human who had been so evil in life that the step to being possessed by a tainted jewel shard was a very small one. _

_Kagome Higurashi had murdered someone in cold blood. At that moment she didn't care that it was self-defense, or that she had been possessed by a jewel shard, all she saw was the blood of another human being on her hands. In 20th century Japan, girls did not have to worry about crazed people attacking her, they didn't have to feel the way she felt, they didn't have to live with the knowledge that they had killed someone._

_She ran out into the hallway to help her friends, not for the first time, and most certainly not the last time. They didn't ask what happened in the room that night, and she didn't tell. As time passed she became immune to the bloodshed and carnage around her. In the same way a soldier becomes immune to the world he lives in, she became immune to the world she lived in. She could look at a battlefield, full of rotting corpses without flinching. She did not hesitate to firing when she, or her friends wee in danger. If it meant kill or be killed she chose the former, and she had to live with the consequences._

_As Kagome looked at her hands she saw the blood of that woman on them. She had killed someone, not a demon but a human who had been so evil in life that the step to being possessed by a tainted jewel shard was a very small one… As Kagome looked at her hands she saw the blood of that woman on them. She had killed someone, not a demon but a human…As Kagome looked at her hands she saw the blood of that woman on them… As Kagome looked at her hands…_

Kagome woke up drenched in sweat as she always was after that nightmare. Flying out of bed she ran to the sink and threw up, and it didn't stop, it didn't stop even when it was blood that came out of her mouth.

As Doctor Yasuma walked by to see to her nightly painkiller shot he was shocked by what he saw. The exuberant young girl from earlier was replaced a white-faced, trembling girl, huddling in the corner of the room holding her hands close to her chest while tears streamed down her cheeks.

He walked slowly up to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. When she flinched at this simple gesture and crawled even further away he backed away slowly.

"Kagome", he asked "what happened to you?"

"I killed a man Doctor Yasuma, I've killed a dozen men and I've forgotten how to feel," she said in a remarkably calm voice. A small smile graced her lips next as she held out her arm which was covered in a crisscross of cuts that streamed blood, while holding a piece of glass in the other. "This is the only way I know how to feel".

**TBC**

Authors Notes

Well that was unexpected. Seriously that entire self-mutilation part just well, came in. I think it works remarkably well though with the mood I was trying to set. At the end Kagome just well she sorta snapped. Don't worry this should pretty much be the most of it, unless inspiration of morbidity comes to me. And no this is not a suicide fic, or maybe it is. I just write as I go along. Hope you all liked it and here are my reviews. The first reviews I ever got.

To ms.uniqueful: Thank you thank you thank you. You gave me my first review ever. You question… or your one word question should have been answered.

To kikyo618543: I'm not to sure about the power thing and if it is... then this is my fic and I'll write it any way I want because Rumiko Takashi may own the characters, but she doesn't own this storyline mwahahahaha…. Okay I'll stop now

To Dariim: Here's the review. Late I know, kill me, whatever.

Until next time everyone!


End file.
